Black Ice and Frostbite
by Lemmiere Chrys
Summary: Lima tahun yang lalu, Guardians berhasil menaklukan Pitch Black. Namun keadaan sekarang tidak setenang seperti yang diharapkan. Pitch Black kembali, dan ia berhasil membuat seorang korban jatuh kedalam kegelapannya. Siapakah itu? Lalu, apa yang terjadi bila Jack Frost menemukan Kerajaan Arendelle? /Summary banyak tanya,langsung aja baca *plakk/Canon/OOC/Typo/Jelsa(JackxElsa)/
1. Ratu Salju

**Fict crossover pertama saya lol**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance (Pair: JackxElsa)**

**Rate: T for violence & blood (but not gore, ok?)**

**WARNING: Canon, OOC, romance yg kriuk2, violence**

**Disclaimer: ROTG dan Frozen bukan punya saya**

**Cover Image by: toritewa (from Deviantart)**

**BLACK ICE AND FROSTBITE**

By Lemmiere Chrys

**ELSA POV**

Panik. Hanya panik yang bisa aku rasakan. Apa yang telah kuperbuat tadi? Aku nyaris menghancurkan Arendelle! Aku ... aku mengacaukan pestanya, aku nyaris melukai mereka. Aku ... membuat mereka takut.

Air mataku terus mengalir, bahkan badai salju ini tidak bisa membekukan air mataku sedikitpun. Anna ...

Hanya Anna yang saat ini terus menghantui pikiranku. Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya, terlebih aku sudah sekian lama mengurung diri sehingga ia tidak pernah melihatku sedikitpun. Sungguh menyakitkan setiap kali aku mendengar ajakan Anna untuk bermain keluar. Aku ingin—sangat ingin—pergi keluar bermain salju bersama Anna, namun aku begitu takut. Takut bila sewaktu-waktu kejadian _itu _terulang lagi. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku bila aku melukai Anna untuk kedua kalinya.

Kekuatan ini, sihir ini, semua hal yang tidak normal dalam tubuhku sangat menyebalkan! Aku ini manusia atau apa? Ayah pernah bilang kalau kekuatanku ini adalah anugrah, tetapi aku bahkan tidak bisa mengontrolnya sedikitpun! Aku ini monster...

Masih dihantui oleh berbagai pikiran buruk, aku terus melangkahkan kakiku entah kemana. Namun rasanya langkahku makin berat. Benar saja, rupanya aku kini sedang mendaki bukit salju yang cukup tinggi. Dimana aku?

Aku melihat ke sekitar, namun aku hanya menemukan tanah yang kosong, polos, hanya diselimuti oleh salju. Aku terus berjalan perlahan, dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit. Aku teringat, betapa terisolasinya diriku, bagaimana aku dikurung di kamarku seperti monster yang berbahaya. Dunia hanya bisa kutatap melalui jendela kamar. Sementara Anna terus mengajakku membuat boneka salju.

Rasanya aku seperti dipenjara, tidak bisa bebas, bahkan bebas dari kekuatanku sendiri. Kenapa aku selalu melukai orang lain? Kenapa aku begitu berbahaya? Aku ini apa?

Aku terus menatap tanganku yang tertutupi sarung tangan. Kemudian sebuah pemikiran gila muncul di benakku. _Well, _kini mereka sudah tahu. Mereka sudah tau kekuatanku, dan mereka pasti menganggapku sebagai monster. Untuk apa aku masih menyembunyikannya? Kemudian aku pun melepas sarung tanganku, membiarkannya terbang dibawa oleh angin dingin.

Dengan ragu-ragu, aku membuat salju dari tangan kiriku. Aku memperhatikannya sampai salju itu menghilang tertiup angin. Kemudian aku melakukan hal yang sama tangan kanan. Lalu aku membuat boneka salju seperti yang dulu aku dan Anna buat bersama. Kenapa baru kali ini aku merasa bahwa salju itu indah?

Aku terus membuat hembusan salju, dan merasakan hal yang selama ini tidak pernah kurasakan. Aku bebas...

Ya, setelah sekian lama terkurung, kini aku bebas! Aku melepaskan hembusan salju ke sekelilingku. Rasanya sama seperti melepaskan beban yang telah menimpamu selama bertahun-tahun. Aku pun melepas jubahku, yang kemudian tertiup oleh angin. Udara dingin tak pernah menggangguku sedikitpun.

Aku terus berjalan, dan di hadapanku kini terdapat jurang yang cukup besar. Aku mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatanku, lalu membuat anak tangga. Kupijak anak tangga pertama dengan hati-hati karena khawatir tidak cukup kokoh. Namun anak tangga yang terbalut salju tersebut justru berubah menjadi anak tangga yang terbuat dari es. Sangat kokoh dan indah.

Tak ragu lagi, aku berlari menaiki anak tangga hingga tiba di puncak bukit. Disinilah aku berdiri, jauh dari orang-orang. Tempat yang sempurna untuk membuat sebuah rumah, rumah yang sebenarnya. Aku menghentakan kakiku, lalu tanah bersalju dibawahku berubah menjadi lapisan es yang tebal. Aku melihat lapisan tersebut sambil kuangkat kedua tanganku. Lapisan itu ikut meninggi, menjadi sebuah istana. Kutambahkan _detail_ ukiran di setiap sudut istana, menghiasi rumah baruku.

Lalu aku melepas tiara di kepalaku. Si gadis yang sempurna sudah pergi. Aku tak akan kembali ke Arendelle. Kulepas riasan rambutku, membiarkan untaian kepangan menggantung di bahuku. Aku juga perlu kostum baru. Gaun yang terbuat dari es perlahan menempel di tubuhku, menutupi gaun lamaku sebagai Ratu Arendelle.

Dengan percaya diri, aku berjalan menuju balkon. Ya, disinilah tempatku semestinya. Kerajaanku sendiri, dimana aku sebagai ratunya. Dimana aku tidak perlu khawatir akan ada orang yang terluka karena kekuatanku lagi. Tempat yang dingin, walaupun hal itu tidak akan menggangguku. Aku berjalan meninggalkan balkon, dan tanpa senyum yang memudar, aku masuk kembali ke dalam istanaku—rumahku yang baru.

**TBC**

* * *

Singkat? Ya. Cuma pengen jelasin situasi awalnya Elsa kabur dari Arendelle.

Siapa disini yang nyari Jack Frost? LOL, ditunggu di chapter depan ya ^_^


	2. Tamu yang tak Terduga

**CHAPTER 2**

Guardians. Kalau kalian masih ingat, waktu kecil kalian pasti pernah menyimpan gigi di bawah bantal sambil berharap diambil oleh peri gigi. Lalu berlomba mengumpulkan telur di hari paskah, serta pura-pura tidur agar bisa memergoki Santa Claus datang kerumahmu pada malam natal, namun kau justru ketiduran dan bermimpi indah.

Semua itu bukan cuma mitos belaka. Ada sekumpulan orang yang dikenal dengan Guardians. Mereka adalah North si Santa, Tooth si peri gigi, Bunny si kelinci paskah, Sandy si pembawa mimpi indah, dan juga Jack Frost. _Yeah_, kau pikir siapa yang membawa salju selama musim dingin?

Tugas Guardians adalah menjaga anak-anak, terutama dari Pitch Black, pembuat mimpi buruk. Pitch Black menyerang Burgess lima tahun yang lalu, dan Jack beserta Guardians dengan sukses menggulingkan Pitch, jatuh ke dalam lubang kegelapan yang ia buat sendiri.

Kini setelah Pitch dikalahkan, Guardians melewati hari-harinya dengan normal. Tooth sibuk dengan bayi-bayi perinya di istana, Sandy tetap terus bekerja 24 jam untuk memberi mimpi indah kepada anak-anak diseluruh dunia. Sedangkan Bunny, walaupun paskah baru saja usai dua bulan yang lalu, ia tetap menghiasi telur-telur di sarangnya. Lalu North, karena sekarang sedang musim panas, tentu tugasnya tidak sesibuk bila dibandingkan dengan musim dingin. Ia memilih bersantai di ruang kerjanya sambil mengukir es.

Sedangkan Jack ... Guardian termuda ini juga tampaknya sedang menganggur. Ia hanya bisa membuat hujan salju di beberapa negara saja. Jikalau ia nekad menurunkan salju di Burgess dan sekitar Eropa, ia yakin Bunny akan melotot kepadanya. Jack sudah cukup bermasalah dengan Bunny karena insiden badai salju tahun 1968, ia sungguh tak mau kelinci Australia raksasa dengan bumerang itu murka lagi kepadanya. Lagipula, Jack sangat tidak ingin berkeliaran di negara yang sedang musim panas. Jack, layaknya manusia salju, sangat sensitif terhadap panas.

Setelah mengunjungi Jamie sebentar—yang telah membuatnya cukup kepanasan dengan berada di Burgess—kini Jack sedang termenung sambil melayang, ia membiarkan angin membawanya kemanapun. Ia sangat bosan berada di _North Pole_. _Workshop_ North tidak sesibuk biasanya, para _elf_ dan _yeti_ sedang ambil cuti untuk berlibur. Jack tidak bisa bermain dengan Phill.

Sadar karena telah termenung cukup lama, Jack melihat keadaan sekitar. Hutan pinus dan cemara mendominasi bukit-bukit salju. Suasananya sangat familier dengan Burgess. Namun tidak mungkin, karena Jack yakin ini sudah beberapa mil lawan arah dari Burgess. Merasa belum pernah berada di tempat tersebut, Jack memandang dengan saksama. Ia terbang sedikit lebih tinggi.

Matanya pun terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah kota. Tidak, itu bukan kota. Itu adalah kerajaan. Sebuah istana megah berada di pusatnya. Sekeliling tempat itu sepertinya merupakan sungai, atau danau, atau entah apa, karena banyak kapal yang terjebak di air yang membeku. Beku? Tunggu. Seharusnya daerah sekitar Burgess kan sedang musim panas! Lagipula, Jack tidak pernah tahu bahwa masih ada kerajaan di era modern ini.

"Hey, kemana sih kalian membawaku?" Jack tampak menggerutu kepada para angin.

Jack mencoba untuk mendatangi kerajaan itu, namun sesosok manusia menarik perhatiannya. Tampaknya itu adalah seorang gadis yang sedang menaiki kudanya. Jack menghampiri gadis berambut _ginger_ itu.

Ia tampaknya tersesat, dan si kuda terlihat panik. Si gadis berusaha menenangkannya, namun malah terjatuh dari kudanya. Ditambah lagi, si kuda pergi meninggalkan perempuan itu.

"Kuda sial!" gerutunya.

Jack terkekeh melihat kesialan gadis itu. Sifat jahilnya pun muncul, ia membuat bola salju yang cukup besar dan melemparkannya tepat ke wajah gadis itu. Si gadis terkejut, dan Jack terus melemparkan bola salju sambil terbahak-bahak. Namun ekspresi gadis itu membuat Jack berhenti tertawa.

Si gadis tampak begitu ketakutan, "Si-siapa i-itu? T-tunjukan dirimu!"

Jack terdiam. Gadis itu ... tidak bisa melihatnya.

Jack berdiri di hadapan gadis itu, memastikan bahwa si gadis memang tidak bisa melihatnya. Masih penasaran, Jack melemparkan bola salju lagi tepat di wajahnya.

"Gyaaa! Roh jahaaat!" gadis itu spontan berlari menuruni bukit, tergelincir dan berguling-guling hingga akhirnya tercebur kedalam sungai.

Jack masih melongo karena tingkahnya. Barulah kemudian Jack sadar kalau gadis itu menggigil kedinginan. Ia berjalan menjauh dari Jack, dan Jack pun membiarkannya pergi. Tidak jauh darisana, Jack sempat melihat asap, yang berarti ada suatu rumah atau bahkan penginapan.

_Setidaknya ia bisa berhenti menggigil disana,_ gumam Jack.

Setelah meninggalkan si gadis, Jack kembali terbang menelusuri daerah asing itu. Apa yang ia temukan berikutnya jauh lebih mengejutkan. Sebuah istana yang terbuat dari es menjulang tinggi di sebuah bukit. Dibawahnya terdapat jurang, dan jembatan es menjadi satu-satunya akses untuk mencapai istana tersebut.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Jack mendaratkan dirinya di sebuah balkon. Guardian muda itu mengagumi keindahan bangunan yang dipijaknya. Betapa mengagumkan, seluruh bangunan itu terbuat dari es, tak ada material lain. Esnya pun begitu kokoh.

"Tidak mungkin manusia dapat membuat yang seperti ini," kata Jack dengan tangannya yang masih meraba tekstur dinding istana.

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, pintu istana terbuka, seorang gadis muncul di ambang pintu. Gadis itu berambut _blonde_, yang bahkan hampir putih seperti Jack, dan ia tampak sangat terkejut melihat pengunjung gelap di rumahnya.

"Haaaah!" Tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu menjerit, dan jeritannya cukup membuat Jack ikut terkejut.

Jack mundur dan tergelincir, ia terjatuh dari balkon istana. Si gadis makin bertambah panik dan mengintip ke bawah dari balkon. Namun Jack kembali melayang ke balkon itu, "Hey, jangan panik. Aku bisa terbang."

Mata gadis itu membulat, justru terlihat semakin panik, "Oh Tuhan, maafkan aku! Aku baru saja membunuh seseorang, tolong ambil kembali hantunya, jangan biarkan ia menggentayangiku, Tuhan!" gadis itu memohon sambil berdoa.

"Heh? Aku ini bukan hantu! _Yeah,_ walaupun aku memang sudah pernah mati," ucap Jack sambil menyenderkan tongkatnya.

"Hah?! Berarti kau memang benar hantu, kan!" gadis itu tampak semakin ingin menjerit.

Sebelum si gadis menjerit, Jack menahannya, "Bukan! Aku, hmm ... bisa dibilang aku ini merupakan roh. Roh musim dingin. Pembawa musim dingin, dan juga Guardian, dan kau?"

"Elsa..." si gadis masih terpukau melihat mahluk yang mengaku sebagai roh di hadapannya itu.

Jack tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Elsa berdiri. Mantan Ratu Arendelle itu meraih uluran tangan Jack dan berdiri. Ia lalu merapikan gaunnya yang kusut.

Seketika Jack sadar, kalau gadis ini bisa melihatnya! Ia bahkan bisa menyentuhnya. Gadis itu terlihat begitu nyata. Jack memperhatikan Elsa yang masih sibuk merapikan lipatan gaunnya. Kepingan es di gaun Elsa tampak bersinar-sinar, begitu pula wajahnya. Jack merasa gadis ini terlalu cantik...

"Hey! Jangan melihat seorang gadis seperti itu!" Elsa sedikit cemberut, dan justru makin membuat Jack terpaku melihatnya.

"Hey?!"

"Ah! Oh, oh ya. Ya. Aku Jack, jika kau penasaran akan namaku," Jack melemparkan senyum nakalnya.

Elsa mendesah dan bersedekap, "Wahai roh musim dingin yang agung, kuperintahkan kau—"

"Hey, hey, kau tak perlu mengusirku. Aku bukan roh jahat. Aku kemari karena tertarik dengan tempat ini, kau tahu?" Jack menyela, sambil kembali memperhatikan _detail_ istana Elsa, "bagaimana caramu membuatnya?"

Elsa mengepalkan tangan dan mulai membuat pusaran salju diatasnya, yang kemudian membeku menjadi bola es.

"Kau! Bagaimana kau melakukan hal itu? Apa kau juga roh?!" kini Jack yang terkejut setengah mati.

"Entahlah. Semoga saja aku ini memang manusia," desah Elsa.

"Kalau kau manusia, bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya? Maksudku, semua ini, lihatlah! Ini menakjubkan, Elsa!" mata Jack terbelalak memandang istana Elsa.

"Aku terlahir dengan semacam kemampuan sihir. Awalnya, sihir ini memang menyenangkan. Namun seiring aku bertambah dewasa, kekuatannya semakin tidak terkendali. Aku bahkan terpaksa pergi dari rumah lamaku dan mengisolasi diri disini," Elsa bercerita dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Sihir, ya. Jadi itu menjelaskan mengapa kau bisa melihatku. Mungkin karena kau dan aku punya kemampuan yang sama," ujar Jack.

"Melihatmu? Tentu aku bisa melihatmu. Memangnya ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Elsa sambil berjalan masuk ke istana. Jack mengikuti Elsa dengan hati-hati karena permukaan lantainya cukup licin. Sebenarnya Jack malas membicarakan tentang betapa dirinya dulu tak terlihat, tetapi pada akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak semua orang bisa melihatku. Hanya yang percaya bahwa seorang Jack Frost nyata saja yang dapat melihatku. Kebanyakan yang percaya padaku merupan anak-anak. Itu karena aku seorang Guardian," ujar Jack sambil melemparkan seyuman ke Elsa, "apa kau masih ingat dengan kisah Santa Claus, peri gigi, sandman, dan kelinci paskah? Nah, mereka semua nyata. Mereka adalah Guardians yang bertugas melindungi anak-anak."

"Kalau begitu, kau ini Guardian apa?" alis mata Elsa refleks naik dengan sendirinya ketika ia melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Kau pikir selama ini musim dingin datang begitu saja, eh?" Jack menyunggingkan senyum sambil membuat pusaran salju seperti yang baru saja Elsa lakukan.

"Aha, rupanya bukan hanya aku yang terkutuk oleh sihir salju ini," Elsa mengangguk-angguk menunjukan kekesalannya.

Jack nyaris tertawa, heran mengapa gadis dihadapannya itu merasa begitu benci dengan kekuatannya, "Kutukan? Lihatlah apa yang bisa kau perbuat dengan kekuatanmu. Kau menciptakan tempat menakjubkan ini, Elsa!"

"Ya, Jack, aku menciptakan—dan juga menghancurkan!" kini Elsa tampak marah. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat, cuaca di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih dingin dan berangin, "aku nyaris membunuh adikku!"

Jack terdiam mendengar suara Elsa yang tercekat. Tangan gadis itu dikepalkannya, dan ditariknya kedua tangan itu ke dadanya, seolah-olah berusaha menyembunyikan barang berbahaya.

"Nyaris. Setidaknya kau tidak membunuhnya. Kau masih bisa melihatnya lagi."

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi! Aku tidak ingin mencelakainya lagi, kau tidak mengerti akan hal ini," Elsa mendesah, memegang kepalanya dengan gelisah.

"_Yeah, _mungkin aku memang tidak mengerti apa masalahmu dengan adikmu, tapi aku yakin berpisah dengan seorang adik sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Pulanglah Elsa, ia pasti mengkhawatirkanmu," Jack mendekati Elsa, menepuk punggungnya dan membelainya—mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat. Kumohon, aku ini berbahaya, sebaiknya kau—"

Ucapan Elsa terhenti ketika pergelangan tangan kirinya digenggam oleh roh musim dingin dihadapannya itu.

"Kau hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakannya," Jack memberi senyum seramah mungkin, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa panik Elsa.

Elsa menatap tangannya yang digenggam Jack. Ia mendesah, masih sulit menerima kenyataan, "Aku ini monster, Jack."

"Kau bukan—"

Elsa menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jack, ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedikit keras, "Kumohon Jack, pergilah. Jangan kembali ke tempat ini. Aku sudah terbiasa menyendiri, kau tahu? Dan aku yakin seorang Guardian pasti punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan."

Sejenak, Elsa bisa melihat kekecewaan yang tersirat di wajah Jack. Pemuda itu menatap keluar balkon, langit sudah memperlihatkan semburat keemasan, pertanda fajar sudah akan datang. Jack memainkan tongkatnya, menjauh dari Elsa.

"Oke, aku akan pergi sekarang," Jack memberi senyum simpul, "tapi ingat—kau bukan monster, dan sihirmu itu bukan bencana, tetapi kesenangan. Kau akan terbiasa memakainya lama kelamaan. Bisa kujamin kau akan ketagihan menggunakannya, heheh..."

Elsa terus memandangi pemuda berambut putih itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Jack bisa begitu senang dengan kekuatannya itu, "Ya, ya, ya. Pergi sana."

"_Bye-bye, _Ratu Elsa!" Jack memunculkan cengiran di wajahnya, dan dengan secepat angin, ia terbang menjauh dari balkon. Menjauh dari Elsa.

_Menjauhlah dariku, dan kau akan aman, _gumam Elsa.

Kini, Ratu Es tersebut memilih untuk sendiri lagi, tanpa seorang pun teman di istananya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hemm kan, romancenya kriuk2. Maklum, kebanyakan baca romance BL *plakk XD**

**Bad? Good? Reviewnya dong :3**


End file.
